Of Prince and Princesses
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: Remember the stories we all heard when we were three... or older? multiple pairings
1. A Twisted Cinderella Story

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR :)

Title: Of Prince and Princesses

Summary: Remember the stories we all heard when we were three... or older? multiple pairings.

Warning: This story was inspired by a humanities project, the plot was thought of when I was high, and the text written out of boredom… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :D

Some characters will be OOC because of the roles they have to play.

* * *

A TWISTED CINDERELLA STORY

* * *

_A slight introduction..._

Tsunayoshi's life has been cruel to him. It hadn't shown a glimmer of mercy or empathy towards the unfortunate brunette. Death had reached out and taken his mother, Nana, when he had been a sniffling child at the mere age of ten.

His life didn't take a turn for the better when his father took a new partner. Tsuna was, up till this day, convinced that Mukuro, his new _stepfather _had made it his purpose to make the young Sawada's life as miserable as possible.

To make things worse, Mukuro apparently already had two other children, and that was how Tsuna came about his two stepbrothers. The first thing that both Gokudera and Yamamoto did when they saw Tsuna was to immediately take after their father's great dislike towards the Sawada. Most of the time, the brunette would be too terrified to even attempt to remind the two boys that he was also their brother, not just some slave that they would bully and push around to their amusement.

Life continued for Tsunayoshi Sawada. Whether he liked it or not he was stuck in this little town, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. To make a long story short, Tsuna's life sucked and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Yet what Tsuna wasn't expecting was the change that would soon befall his miserable life. In a whirl of Varia magic and a dance with the prince, Tsuna's life was going to change from bad to worse... or so he thought.

~ HIBARI P.O.V ~

Cool, grey eyes gazed out through a window into the giant gardens below, but the owner couldn't help but sigh in slight defeat. His life had been good. He had been born into a royal family and therefore had been graced with the riches and luxuries of the world, yet the raven thought that his life was _boring_. The stolid boy roamed the kingdom of Namimori freely, without a single fear or worry, for he was a prince and a soon-to-be-king. Yes, he did get whatever he wanted, and yes, he was strong enough to bite anyone who dared defy him to death, but he still found his life boring...empty.

"Kyoya?" the grand mahogany door behind him creaked open, informing him that a certain blonde had just stepped into the room. The said blonde stepped quietly into the room, just in case Kyoya was taking his afternoon nap. He knew that the prince didn't like to be disturbed in his sleep, he had found that out the hard way. "What is it _father?" _A cold voice whipped through the air and Dino distinctively took a step back. His son could be dangerous and hazardous to the health at times.

"Don't be so tense all the time Kyoya." Dina strode over to where the young boy was standing and slung an arm around his skinny shoulders, making Hibari Kyoya flinch at the sudden contact. "Don't touch me without permission." he hissed, eyes narrowing to glare at his father. Dino sighed and dropped his arm. "Look Kyoya, I have a grand occasion planned tomorrow and you're going to be the center of attention." Hibari instantly turned his back, giving his father the cold shoulder. "I hate crowds..." He muttered under his breath.

Dino laughed at his son's reaction. "We really need to get you a girl Kyoya... or a guy~" he singsonged as he once again attempted to rest his hand on Hibari's shoulder. "I don't need a herbivore to take care of." Hibari snapped, starting to lose patience with the energetic blonde. "But Kyoya~" Dina whined slightly as he half-hug was rejected once again by the raven. "That's what the occasion is all about! I'm hosting a ball so that you can find suitable queen." Steely eyes narrowed dangerously as Hibari took a step back and whipped out his loyal pair of tonfas.

"You're going to regret what you did there." Dino sweat dropped before quickly hopping out of the room, a murderous Hibari hot on his heels.

_And so begins our adventure. A tale told of a certain brunette in distress and his Kyoya in shining armor. _

* * *

"SAWADA! Where are you, come to the kitchen at once!" Tsuns swore that the shriek could be heard by anyone who was ill fated enough to be around a hundred miles radius. Turning his tracks back down the stairs, Tsunayoshi sauntered towards the source of the scream.

Life was never easy; it basically consisted of one command after another. For as long as he could remember, Tsuna had acted like a slave for his so called 'family'. Cleaning, tidying and serving after his older siblings was an aspect of life that the brunette soon learned to cope with. At least it got him somewhere to live and enough food so that he doesn't starve to death. It was a pretty good bargain I suppose. Tsuna couldn't recall, but maybe, just maybe, once upon a time he had been loved too.

Reaching the open kitchen door, Tsuna peered into the room cautiously, weary that flying dishes might come hurtling towards him any second. Making sure that the coast was clear of flying kitchenware, Tsuna stepped around the doorframe into the seemingly spotless kitchen.

"It took you long enough to get here." Soft brown orbs met kaleidoscopic ones as Tsuna's stepfather, Mukuro, stared him hard in the eyes. Humbly bowing his head, Tsuna grumbled slightly as he took the criticism without a word. Criticisms were part of his daily life. "After you finish cleaning the second floor, I want you to go and help Gokudera and Yamamoto with their suits tonight, I want them looking their best of 'the occasion'.

Tsuna knew what the so called 'occasion' was all about, it wasn't exactly as secret, the whole of Namimori knew. Knew that their little 'prince' was finally going to get married. This occasion was also precisely the reason why Tsuna had been on his best behavior for the last few weeks or so. He prayed, that maybe out of sheer luck, that he might be able to attend the ball as well.

"Shoo, Shoo. Hurry up Sawada, we don't have all day!" The voice snapped Tsuna out of his trance, blinking and shaking his head slightly, Tsuna got up and bowed before exiting the kitchen. "Make sure they look their absolute best Sawada, or I'll be after you're body... and you're soul!"

"As if you aren't already..." The brunette murmured under his breath as he backed out of the kitchen. Mukuro was a strange person, with a strange obsession to the arts of 'reincarnation', and Tsuna's only hope was that he didn't get too involved with any of the pineapple's experiments. Sighing, Tsuna turned his heels back the way he had come, back up the stairs again. The first room he came across was of his oldest brother, Yamamoto Takeshi. He was nice, compared to Gokudera, but that was _only_ when he was compared to Gokudera. Knocking three times, Tsuna turned the metal door knob and peered into the room.

There stood his brother, shirt-less and waving his katana around, practicing near impossible sword moves as if it was nothing. It wasn't nothing, and Tsuna wasn't even sure if swords were legal in Namimori. "Uhhh... Takeshi-sama," oh how he hated that suffix he had been forced to acknowledge his siblings. "I'm here to make sure that you look you're best for the ball."When no reply came, Tsuna inched closer towards the Yamamoto and tried again, this time having to dodge a near fatal blow to his head in the process.

"Hey there dame-Tsuan!" Yamamoto said in his usual cheery voice. Tsuna repeated his order from Mukuro and Yamamoto looked at him in a queer way and cocked his head to one side. "_You _know how to tie a tie?" Tsuna wasn't sure to be offended or complimented by the question. "Uhhh... I _think _I can?" It clearly wasn't a good enough answer. "No thanks brat, I think I'm good on my own." "Oh... Then what-" He was interrupted as Yamamoto gave him a half exasperated look. "I'll be better off without someone under my feet all the times"  
With a newly punctured hole in his already pitiful self esteem, Tsuna could only bow his head and sidle back out the door. Well, at least that was one less person to deal with.

The second person, Gokudera Hayato (don't ask my why they have different last names) was much the same. Tsuna knocked, went in, almost had his legs blown off and was almost immediately rejected. Well _almost _immediately, Tsuna was almost never allowed to leave the room without hearing some sneering comments made about him. Well... at least his job here was done.

Grinning slightly to no one in particular, Sawada Tsunayoshi walked/skipped back to his room in the attic and started to prepare for the ball.

-x-

After hours of scrubbing and fighting with his tangled brown locks. Tsuna finally decided that he at least looked somewhat presentable for the occasion. Running his fingers one last time through his dripping hair. Tsuna pulled on his only dress shirt, suitable pants and raced down the stairs.

The family of three looked slightly startled as their Tsunayoshi Sawada came hurtling down the stairs while doing last minute adjustments to his tie. Even Mukuro had to admit, this Tsuna was defiantly different from the sniffling one they often see at home. Staring into the sparkling brown eyes, Yamamoto and Gokudera both gulped slightly, had their little brother always been this _cute_?

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna," Gokudera was first to recover from their little shock. "Who said you could come with us." Yamamoto gave himself a little shake and back his brother up. "Nobody invited _you _to the ball." Tsuna pales lightly at their words, does that mean he couldn't go? "Mukuro-sama?" The brunette pleaded as he looked at his stepfather, his eyes tearing up a little as he awaited Mukuro's final decision.

"A mere peasant like you doesn't deserve to go to such a royal event." Mukuro winced a little when he heard that his usually firm voice had wavered slightly. Turning his back, with his long blue hair flowing elegantly behind him, Mukuro opened the front door for his two sons as they walked into the darkening streets of Namimori. Snickering and the patting of shoulders were heard as the small family of three stalked out the door, leaving in their wake a teary eyed brunette.

At that very moment, Tsuna felt the insane need to shout out as many profanities as he could. Which he did, and it didn't take a long time before he lay panting, exausted on living room the floor. He had worked so hard for the moment he now knew would never come. Life was so unfair.  
Feeling like an abandoned puppy, Tsuna wiped his face with the back of his sleeves and trudged back upstairs where he curled up in his bed and promptly fell asleep.

-x-

Before Tsuna could fall _properly_ into the deep, welcoming slumber, he was rudely woken by a fist punching him hard in the face. The force was so violent that it not only jolted Tsuna from his sleep, it also sent him around a meter off his bed. Wincing and muttering 'Oww...' as he rubbed his head gingerly with his hand, Tsuna looked around his room for the reason for the sudden outburst.

His eyes widened dramatically as he blinked into the bright lights that seemed to be radiating off the person who was standing in the middle of his tiny room.

The man looked as if he had just come out of a messed up version of some fairytale (which is not ironic...). The man was insanely buff, had tan skin and scars that marked across his handsome facial features, this man technically radiated power. Blood red feathers that hung from his tousled black hair matched perfectly the pair of smoldering crimson eyes that were currently threatening to burn holes through Tsuna's gawking face. The only thing that was more than a little off about this man, were the pair of orange _fairy wings _that seemed to be sprouting out of his back.

Xanxus flinched slightly and growled in frustration. 'This boy looked like a kicked puppy,' he thought angrily 'Why do I always have to take care of the sniveling brats?' Seething, Xanxus cleared his throat "Look here trash, I hear you were having troubles. I'm your fairy godmother so just tell me what's wrong so we can get this over with and I can go home."

Xanxus's fairy wings twitched slightly as he boy in front of him remained silent. The formidable looking 'fairy' shook himself slightly and watched with distaste as golden powder-like sparkles filled the air around him. Xanxus narrowed his crimson eyes and glared at the boy while he just sat there gaping at him. "Hurry up trash, I don't have all day."

When Tsuna finally got over the fact that a random man with dainty fairy wings had just randomly appeared in his kitchen and had just asked him what he wanted most. The only thing he could think of to say was: "You're my fairy god-_mother_?"

* * *

A/N: As you have read, this was the product of my insane imagination.

Still... apologies for any dramatic, spelling mistakes and typos

Reviews decide if I should continue~ …


	2. Fairies and Pumpkins

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:3 I didn't know that this story would get so many reviews~

Warning: This will probably be as insane as last time… or worse XD I wrote this when I was half awake :P That's a **warning **

* * *

_**So where we left off last time…**_

_When Tsuna finally got over the fact that a random man with __dainty fairy wings had just randomly appeared in his kitchen and had just asked him what he wanted most. The only thing he could think of to say was: "You're my fairy god-mother?" _

_**And back to the original story~**_

Tsuna tilted his head cutely to one side and stared innocently at his so called fairy-god mother, not really mindful of the fact that the raven's eyes were now shaded and hidden under a sea of messy bangs. "What did you say trash?" Being the dame-Tsuna he was, Tsuna absentmindedly dismissed the menace that oozed from Xanxus's question. "Uhh… how can you be my fairy god mother if you're a… AHHH!" Tsuna shrieked and fell backwards, landing on his backside as he tried his best to scurry away from his seemingly infuriated fairy guardian.

And what may Tsuna have seen that made him squeal like a kitten that's been stepped?

"Wha-What's wrong with you're face!" The horrified brunette asked, pointing a shaking finger at Xanxus, whose face was now almost unrecognizable underneath the mass array of scars. "Were you insulting my fairy ways? I didn't _chose_ to become _you're_ guardian out of all the other trashes of this world!" Tsuna cringed under the Xanxus's intensive glare, sweating profusely. "Sorry?" He squeaked as the horrifying scars marring the fairy man's face continued to grow spread. "You're not my fairy-godmother, happy?" the terrified brunette suggested, raising his hands in front of his face as a sign of surrender.

And after the noble sacrifices of two chairs, half the couch, a bed lamp and a couple of broken windows...  
"So… fairy-god Xanxus it is?" he asked tentatively. And that was how Tsuna came upon his very own fairy god-boss.

-x-

"What is it that you want from me trash?" Xanxus asked, sitting comfortably on the singed sofa in Tsuna's room and drinking a glass of cool wine that the brunette had willingly poured him. Was he really that scary when he got mad? The raven shook his head and grumbled to himself, "Trashes these days." Tsuna stared at the ground, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as shifted from side to side.

"Stop moving." Xanxus growled. Tsuna immediately froze in mid-step, terrified that his _fairy-god master_ might blow down the house if he was displeased. "I want to go to the prince's ball tonight." The brunette mumbled under his breath, suddenly becoming extremely self-conscious. "Is that _all _you want trash, not extreme power or control over all parallel worlds?" Xanxus raised his eyebrows, 'this boy was pretty cliché.' "Y-yea." Tsuna breathed, hoping with all his might that Xanxus would at least grant his simple wish before leaving the poor brunette in peace. "You really are a weakling." The soft smile on Tsuna's lips disappeared as he mentally sweat dropped. Weren't fairies supposed to be _nice _and _pretty_? Oh why did it always have to be him?"

"Get up." Xanxus ordered, authority lacing his firm voice. Tsuna stood up shakily and smoothed out his rumpled dress shirt – only to see the casually sitting fairy pull a gun out from his jacket and point it at him. "HEEIII~" Tsuna shrieked and brought his arms up to shield his face out of instincts. "Please don't kill me!" The brunette peaked through his fingers to see the psychopathic raven pull the trigger on his loaded X-guns... and fire.

A soft scream escaped Tsuna's soft lips as he felt himself being plunged into a warm torrent of flames. When the infernos didn't get any hotter and Tsuna realized that he hadn't died yet, he cracked open a caramel colored eye and gazed in wonder at the soft orange cinders tickling his body. They were sparkly; the same color of Xanxus's wings and the warm flames comforted him for some odd reason.

Xanxus watched the boy struggle in his magical sky flames for a few moments before relaxing. The boy was reacting fairly well with his flames. The once wrinkled dress shirt had been replaced by a silky tux and an equally expensive looking tie and the black pants Tsuna had been wearing had turned into formal dress pants. The boy's tangled brown locks had also become extremely soft and fluffy looking. Xanxus blew softly at the tip of his X-guns, the boy was actually pretty cute.

He was a fairy for gods sake, he didn't even realize he knew the 'cute' word. 'Cute…' Xanxus thought before mentally shooting himself in the head for thinking of such a preposterous word.

Tsuna studied himself up and down, savoring the wonders that the crazy man had preformed. Then he turned his chocolate eyes upon Xanxus who could almost swear they were sparkling. "You react well with my sky flames trash, the last boy sort of blew up." Xanxus waved his hand casually. "Gee… that's a relief." Tsuna said while thanking whichever god was out there that he didn't blow up like the last ill-fated kid. "Thanks a lot fairy-Xanxus!" He breathed gestured to himself. "Now all I need is to find a way to get there!" Xanxus scoffed, trying hard not to look at the boy, afraid that an unwanted blush _might _just creep onto his face. "Hn. You're lucky that I already have that organized trash." He grumbled as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a set of numbers

-x-

"VOIIII!" The voice was so loud that Tsuna flinched and almost fell backwards again in shock as three additional shadows appeared simultaneously out of nowhere.

"These," Xanxus sighed and pointed at the three figures that were standing/floating (if you counted the tiny little hooded pixie on the left) in front of them. "Are my subordinates, and they will be driving you to Namimori middle." Tsuna nodded and turned his head to look at fairy-Xanxus's friends.

There, standing in the middle of the group was a smirking male with pale blue wings shimmering against his back, with his arms crossed over his chest and cascades of silver-white hair draped over his shoulders. "VOII~ the name's Squalo." So this was the loud one. The next was a tall, strong looking man with the weirdest array of mustaches, this one had sizzeling green wings. "My name is Leviathan, Levi." Tsuna nodded and turned his attention to the last of the group. He was the smallest, miniature enough to be seated on Levi's shoulder, he wore a dark hood that covered his face and wore a bright purple pacifier to match his equally violet fairy wings. "My name is Viper, call me Mammon." Tsuna smiled, wondering just how old Mammon was.

"Well trash," Tsuna spun around, almost forgetting his fairy god moth- Xanxus's existence. "Since you got to meet this lot, then I'll be going." And without a second glance back, the raven disappeared in a cloud of fairy dust.

"Then I guess you're left with us." The one named Squalo said/yelled, brandishing a lethal looking sword in Tsuna's face. "Is that some kind of wand?" The brunette asked sheepishly, only to have some strands of his brown hair sliced off by the waving weapon.

"Boss said that you were going to the ball." Levi muttered and Tsuna sighed in relief, someone who was at least '_somewhat' _normal. "Follow me then," The floating pixie motioned for Tsuna to come with him. "Our transportation is this way."

-x-

"Seriously?" Tsuna asked, astounded as he gaped at his 'supposedly transportation.' "You can't drive me half way across town in _that!" _he stuttered as the predator like grin on the albino fairy's face widened. "Well unless you want to be driven across town in a potato, hop in scum." Tsuna's eyes widened into the size of plates as he realized this group of maniac fairies were seriously. "Bu-but that's a _pumpkin_!" he stammered. "And what are those thing?" Tsuna pointed a finger at the crowd assembled at the front of the orange carriage. "Is that a _shark_? And a _peacock, _a _lion _a _mink-ish_ thing and a- what is that, a flying flat fish?"

"Actually it's a sting ray (I think)." The mustached man/fairy/monster thing muttered in his ear as they all piled into the pumpkin. Tsuna had to admit that it was pretty cozy in there. There were seats enough for three people in the back and one in the front, which Squalo occupied. With a flick of his wrist, squalo guided the animals out of Tsuna's front lawn and into the busy, car filled streets, leaving Tsuna to wonder how he could possibly survive to even attend the ball.

The pumpkin carriage rolled unsteadily on four wheels, propelled by the 'VOI-ing' driver at around a thousand miles per hour, if that was even possible. Cars whizzed under the window that Tsuna was currently looking out of, amazed by the fact a cart could run at the same speed of cars. Tsuna squealed as the carriage suddenly jerked upwards as it _kind of_ ran over another car, glided in the air before landing with a thump back on the road and continued going even faster than before.

"You're paying for any additional fees~" The minute purple pixie like thing hummed as the door to Tsuna's left was ripped off it's hinges by a passing car. The terrified brunette didn't even seem to hear as he was currently screaming his head off and grabbing onto the nearest object possible, which happened to be Levi.

"VOII kid, are you judging my driving skill?" The glittery blue, longhaired fairy bellowed in Tsuna's ear, causing him to cringe away from the cacophony of noises happening around him. He shook his head violently from one side to another, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Good." Squalo yelled as he snapped his reins to the right, causing the moving 'vehicle' to jolt violently to one side. 'I can't look!' Tsuna screamed inside his head as he covered his eyes, but not soon enough to miss the fact that the magical shark pulling his pumpkin had just blown a car off the street.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I think I wrote this at two in the morning . Well… Tsuna had to get to the ball somehow right? :D  
Sorry for any gramatic or spelling mistakes. D:  
Again, _good _reviews decide if I continue this story or not.  
So please take about a minute out of your life and press the review button below and write me a quick message k~?


End file.
